I'm Not Insane!
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: Amy is a dark girl with a dark past. She is on a mission...to find her psycho sister who killed their father. With the help of Princess Sally and The Mythical Four maybe it will be easy? Or maybe not? But she can't help to feel a certain affection from a certain blue hedgehog who is helping her through her darkness. Sonamy slight Taiream, Knuxouge and Shadally. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**I have decieded to put up an old story that me and an old RP friend use to do but never finished it so, I'm gonna add my own twist into this without using some of the words that were used before so I hope you guys will approve and enjoy it!**_

Emerald City was very unique city indeed. Instead if being run by a mayor or president, it is being ran by a princess who studies at Emerald Academy! But it was gonna get even more interesting when a new girl with a troubled yet painful past was coming into town.

This new girl was a pale pink hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose. She was a dull as she can be. Her eyes were a bright jade green as her bangs covered her left eye, she was wearing Gothic like clothes which included a pitch black shirt with a bleeding rose on the front, black jeans that had silver like chains hanging from them and black converse shoes. She also wore black make up on her face. Amy has been called names like 'Emo' or 'Bloodsucker' due to her attitude and dress style but that didn't bother her. All she felt was coldness and pain due to her terrible past.

The reason behind this was because her father was murdered a few years ago by her crazy psycho sister, Rosy. Amy saw it happen with her very own eyes and all that was left was the weapon...her hammer. This caused her to go into insanity and her own mother sent her away to a torture asylum where she spent five years with torture machines and electronics. She would use to scream in pain and it would echo through the building. She has escaped from that place, her arms were full of scars and burns from where she was tortured. But she got given the greatest gift she had ever gotten.

She could have visions of the future.

Soon her jade eyes started to glass over slightly as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She grinned as she saw what will happen to her. She turned around to see a male bee, he was wearing a black shirt with denim jeans and sneakers. "Hello miss!" he greeted kindly. Just when he was about to trip. Amy grabbed him tightly by the collar of his shirt.

"You were planning to rob me weren't you?" She hissed as she studied him. She saw that he started to grow scared and nervous in her presence, she loves it when people get scared of her. It makes her feel more alive and full of power. "Weren't you!?" she asked again.

The bee gulped in fear as his wings fluttered in nervous. "P-please don't hurt me! I'm s-sorry!"

She grunts as her jade eyes pierced his hazel ones "What's your name idiot?"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" He snarled "My name is Charmy!"

Amy just smirked as she slightly gripped more of his shirt. She pulled Charmy closer to her face and saw they were nose-to-nose "Well, _Charmy..._ I think it's best that you stay away from me...or...I will hurt you twice as more. Got it?!"

"Y-Yes miss!"

Amy then let him go with a slight shove as he fell to the floor. Charmy quickly picked himself up and quickly flew away from Amy as fast as he could. The pink hedgehog flipped her quills in victory. Her visions have helped a lot along the way, well, how else would she of escaped for the asylum in the first place? She shuddered as she thought about that dark place. She has seen that the workers are trying to find her and she will _not_ let that happen. Soon, she saw a girl stand right in front of her.

"Hello...I saw what you did with Charmy" she says with a smile. She was wearing a flower summer dress with orange sandals. Her long brown hair was up in a pony tail and her eyes were a bright chocolate brown. "He is a real trouble maker"

Amy just narrowed her eyes at this girl "Yeah well...he deserved every bit of it" She was about to walk past the rabbit girl until she saw that she was walking beside her. "Augh, What to you want?"

The rabbit girl smiled at her "My name is Cream. I know that your name is Amy Rose"

The hedgehog stopped walking and looked at Cream like she was crazy. How does she know her? What does she know? "How did-"

"You are the talk of the town right now" She said "No one has seen you before and only the princess of Emerald Academy knows about you"

Amy just glared at her. No one has the right to know about her life! But maybe this 'Princess' knows about her fathers murder and where her crazy sister is. She looked at Cream with a hard stare "Take me"

Cream nodded as she grabbed Amy's hand and started to lead Amy to the school.

 ** _/_**

Once they made it to Emerald Academy, Amy saw it was full of students but she didn't notice that people were staring at her while whispering about her scars and burns on her arms. She gritted her teeth as her ears pinned against her head, Cream told Amy to stay where she was so she can get her signed into some classes. The pink hedgehog never knew what school felt like, after spending all those years in asylum...she was only 11 when it happened. But she was only here to see this princess, get information and leave. Soon, Cream came back with a schedule for her.

"What is this?" Amy asked her. She took the sheet of paper and glared at it. "Classes?...I have to go to classes!?"

Cream gulped at her reaction. Sure, she has seen scary girls around here but not _this_ scary "It's the o-only way to see t-the princess"

Amy groaned as she folded her arms in anger "Fine! I'll do this stupid classes but only to see her!"

This made the rabbit smile happily. "Great! You're first class is History. It's just a little further down the hall, in room A6. I'll come and meet you after class" Then she waved good-bye and went to her own class.

Amy raised a brow and then rolled her eyes. "Werido" she muttered as she made her way towards the classroom like Cream said. But once she got there, she decided against it and went into an empty classroom and hid into the shadows in the corner. Dark spaces didn't bother her as much but it comforted her and she staid there until the bell rang. And she staid there for a good hour.

 **RING!**

Amy jumped out of the classroom window which led to the field. Students piled out of the building as they went to take their small breaks before the next class, she soon saw that Cream was rushing towards her "What now Cream?"

"I thought you would still be in the History class. Why didn't you wait?" She questioned. But then the rabbit saw that everyone was piled up into 2 lines and they started to bow quickly. This made her panic! She grabbed Amy by her arm and took her to one of the lines. She had made Amy bow down slightly. "Stay like this until they pass!" Cream hissed in panic.

Amy blinked at this action. But then movement caught her eye, she looked up to see four students- a hedgehog, a fox, a bat and an echidna- walking side-by-side as the students formed a path for them to walk through. The hedgehog had royal blue fur with emerald-green eyes. The fox had yellow fur with sea-blue eyes. The echidna had red fur with grape-purple eyes and the bat had white fur with teal-eyes. All four of them were in formal clothing.

Cream whispered into Amy's ear. "Those four are called 'The Mythical Four'; They're the four highest students of this academy. Their names are Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge. Sonic's in charge of the Athletic Committee, Tails is in charge of wiring and functions, Knuckles is head of the Discipline, and Rouge is in charge of the Announcements"

And right behind the four was a brown ground squirrel. Her fur was brown and tan, auburn hair that was styled up along with bright blue eyes. She was wearing a stylish blue dress with matching heels and on her head was a crown. This made Amy grin at this. So, this is the princess?

"And this is Princess Sally" Cream said quietly

Amy smirked again. She already knew this, due to her vision she got while empty in a classroom. She quickly pulled out some paper she stole from a kid's bag along with a pan. And she quickly wrote a note, Amy then quickly let the wind flutter it over to Sally as she quickly left. Cream didn't know that Amy was gone.

The note landed in Sally's hair. The princess blinked as she took the note and read it:

 _Meet me the empty classroom of A8. Make sure you are alone_

"Princess Sally" Knuckles said, gaining her attention. "What's with the note?"

Sally turned to Knuckles. "I'm not sure who it's from, but whoever wrote it wants to see me in room A8. And says I need to be alone"

Rouge snorted. "It's probably one of those idiotic trouble makers again"

"We're not letting you go alone Princess" Knuckles declared. "We'll be hiding in secret. If whoever attacks you, we'll take 'em down quickly" Sonic, Tails and Roue nodded in agreement.

Sally sighed softly. "Very well" she said before walking into the school building with the Mythical Four behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Let's get started with Chapter 2. Before anyone asks, Amy won't be cruel or emo like all the way through the story. She will have a change of heart once she feels ready to. So let's get started!**_

Princess Sally and the Mythical Four stride down the school hall and found themselves outside room A8. Sonic opened the door for Sally, allowing her to walk through. There stood Amy: Who was stern and had a glare on her face. The princess looked a little startled of her appearance, she noticed all the scars and burns but the first thing she notice was how skinny Amy looked! Her blue eyes widen at Amy but she knew that she had to remain calm towards her.

"Before you say anything" Amy started, slowly. "I'm pretty sure you know who I am"

Sally nodded with a small smile. Trying to reassure the pink hedgehog that she won't hurt her in anyway. "You are the talk of the area. I know that your name is Amy Rose. Now, what can I do for you?"

The pink hedgehog sighed in relief that Sally didn't know _where_ she came from or other wise, hell would of broke loose within her. Her jade eyes looked at the princess as she grew serious. "I was wondering if you could help me. A few years ago, my father was murdered by my crazy sister, Rosy. And does this hammer look familiar to you?"

Amy summoned the hammer and threw it in front of Sally's feet. The princess saw that the hammer was gold and red, it did have a disgusting faded blood stain from where it was used. Sally's eyes went wide slightly, she knew _exactly_ what this hammer is! But how did Amy have it? "How did you-"

"I noticed how shocked you look...like you know about this hammer" Amy said, not breaking eye contact with Sally. "So tell me...what is this and what do you know?"

Sally blinked before calmly saying. "I know what this is...but I'm not gonna tell you its purpose"

Amy tensed. Who does she think she is? Not telling about this, it's the only way she will know where her sister is. "That way you spoke..." Then she felt rage rise within her, she picked up the blood stained hammer and was about to strike the princess with it. "You know something! Now tell me!"

Just when she was about to strike Sally with her hammer, but something huge and powerful suddenly blocked her attack and it was enough to send Amy flying across the room. Amy landed into the schools desks but her hand landed on a sharp edge of the table as it pierced through her skull slightly, blood started to come out of the wound and started to run down her face. Amy hissed in pain as she opened her eye to see that buff echidna, Knuckles, standing in front of Sally to protect her. And his look was serious.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Knuckles roared at her, as the rest of the Mythical Four joined standing with him.

Amy growled as she slowly stood up. She felt her wound on her head, she knew that one of her previous wounds have opened up. She needs to get out of here! Before they cause her anymore damage. "Get out of my way!"

"That is not gonna happen!" Sonic snapped. He saw how badly this girl was hurt but he couldn't care less, she tried to attack Sally out of rage. "We're not gonna let you escape after what you just did!"

"Sonic, that's enough!" Sally said sternly. This made the blue hedgehog shut his mouth, Sally hardly raises her voice but she knows it would be the only way to keep him quiet. Her blue eyes looked over to Amy. "Tell you what: Meet me at the school yard at 6pm and you can battle me" The Mythical four gaped slightly. Sally hardly fights unless she has a reason. "If you win, I'll tell you everything you need to know...and about your father's murder"

Amy gave this some thought. It sounds like a good yet bad idea, but she knew she would win this fight due to her gift. She can tell which moves Sally would end up using. She grinned at the offer "Fine and this time...Don't bring those pathetic minions of yours"

This made the four angry and shocked by her choice of words. Amy shoved them out of her way as she left the room. As she walked away, she started to think about her past. Her father was a scientist who only had time for his research but deep down, he loved Amy and Rosy so much. Both she and Rosy were close but not very, Rosy was a few years older than her and she killed their father when she was 17 years old and hasn't been seen since then. Heck, even the police can't find her. Then, her own mother sent her away to an asylum shortly after his murder...she accused Amy of killing him and that caused her to go insane.

Amy's eyes swelled up in tears. She remembered how her father was in so much pain while covered in blood on the floor of their house, she remember him telling her that it was Rosy who did this. And that she stole the green hammer that he had made, and used it on him and ended his life. As for the red and gold hammer? That wasn't used in anyway to hit her father but her mother blamed her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a faded photo of her and her father back when she was 6 years old. She was on a red hedgehog's shoulders who had bright blue eyes. Amy's father.

She sobbed slightly of those memories as she stormed out of the school and made her way into a local woods which was found at the back of the building. She went into the woods to calm herself while in the dark but she had no idea that she was being followed. Soon, her eyes glassed over as a vision took her mind.

 _"Now we have you!" The red echidna tackled Amy to the floor as the white bat helped out. "This is for attacking Princess Sally!" as he raised a fist at Amy as he was about to strike her._

The vision ended as she heard a yell. "Now we have you!"

Amy quickly ducked as Knuckles went flying over Amy's head and crashed right into Rouge who in return, flew into him. "Oof!" Rouge grunted in pain as she flew Knuckles land on top of her. "You big idiot! Watch where you're going!"

"S-Sorry!" Knuckles replied as both he and Rouge got to their feet. Never noticing, that they were both blushing.

Amy took this moment to hide into some bushes, as she did hear Sonic and Tails coming this way. Knuckles growled in anger and suddenly punched a tree as it flew down with a crash. "I can't believe I let that insane girl mock us and Princess Sally get away!" Amy's ears pinned to her head as she heard the word 'insane' hit her. That really hurt her.

Rouge crossed her arms at him. "Not only that. You let her get away while you were on top of me!"

"Easy, you two" Sonic grumbled as he put his hands behind his head. "Princess Sally sent Tails and I to come and find you. She wants us back for a meeting"

Rouge sighed. "Very well"

Amy suddenly grew tired of hiding up. She came out from the bushes as she faced the four students. Sonic saw that Amy was shaking as he saw tears stream down her face. "You called me...insane?" She said, looking at Knuckles.

"Because you are! You attacked the Princess" He roared back.

She shook even more as she glared through her tears all all four of them. They have never seen her like this before, when they first saw her... she was full of hatred but now all they see is a broken girl. "You know _nothing_ about me! My own father was murdered by my _own_ sister! My _own_ mother placed me in a torture asylum for over five years!" Tears came out of her eyes faster as her make-up ran down her face. "I was sexually abused! I got tortured by cables and nails to the brain!...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Tell that _Princess_ that I'm not interested in this fight! I don't need her or any of you!" Amy then took off full of tears, away from them.

Sonic and the others were taken back by her rant and the sounds of her sobbing. None of them were sure about what to do about this. "See...insane" Knuckles said,

"Knuckles!" Tails said, glaring. "That's uncalled for! Can't you see that she is broken?"

"Let's just go to this meeting" Rouge said as she flew away, with Tails and Knuckles close behind.

Sonic looked behind him in the direction Amy went, he did start to feel a little bad for this girl. He then saw a card on the floor and he picked it up:

 _Care and Support Children's Home_

2345 Emerald Lane, EM09 8TY, 00870-6788-009

The blue hedgehog blinked. Maybe this is where she is staying? He put the card into his quills and sped off for the meeting.

 **At Emerald Academy- Sally's Office**

"It makes no sense, Princess Sally" Rouge had told her what happened out in the woods. Each member were sitting at their own desks in the room as they agreed with her.

"Agreed" Sonic nodded, he was leaning back on his chair as he put his feet on the table. "It sounds like she has been through a lot in her life, and she seems a little...two-sided, I guess? She is so tough one second, and then she is broken the next"

Sally sighed. "It certainly does..." Deep into thought about all of this. She does want to help this girl but it sounds like Amy doesn't trust anyone. She turned over to Tails, who was typing on his laptop. "Tails, look up some information about Amy and see where she was from"

"Of course" He says before he starts typing.

All of a sudden, Knuckles got up from his desk and got onto his knees, in front of Sally. "I failed you...I let her get away. I have no excuse for it!"

Sally blinked in surprise at the red echidna. "It's alright, Knuckles" She says calmly. "Don't beat yourself up about this"

Tails cleared his throat. Sally nodded over to him to go on. "Amy is staying in a care support home not too far from here. She has escaped from the Knothole Asylum a few weeks back" He said. "There isn't a lot about her or her life. All we found out from her was that...her own mother placed her in that place, she got tortured until she went crazy" Tails looked around the room and saw that Sonic and Rouge had slight pity looks on they're faces. "She even mentioned that she was sexually abused there...not sure if rape was involved or pregnancy for that matter, but...she is really broken"

Sonic sighed. "She even mentioned that she won't come to this fight, she claims that she doesn't need anyone"

Sally just nodded. "Go and talk to her, where she is staying. I'll re-schedule the fight for tomorrow"

All four of them nodded. They left the room and went to the care home...to find her. Knuckles still believes that the girl is crazy but did agree to go with them, Sonic pulled out the little card and lead the way.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Looks like Amy is more broken than we thought, Don't worry Amy fans...She will get better in time, she is just in a dark place. Enjoy Chapter 3!**_

That evening, the Mythical Four continued their way down Emerald Lane to find the home to where Amy _might_ be staying at. Knuckles still claims that the girl was nuts and that they should put her in her place. Rouge, on the other hand, has told him to keep his mouth shut and to stop being rude. A building soon came into view, Sonic double checked the address on the card and it was the right place. The building was tall and wide, they could pick up the sounds of young children playing in the rooms along with pre-teens who were minding they're own business. Tails looked over at his blue friend. "Are you sure we should do this?"

"What'cha mean Tails?" Sonic said, keeping his eyes on the building. "She tried to attack Sally and refused the battle her. We need to talk to her"

Knuckles snorted while he folded his arms. "I still think we should hit her"

 _ **BAM!**_

"What was that for!?" Knuckles yelled in pain, his eyes were on Rouge. He could already feel a bump on his head.

Rouge just stuck her nose up in the air and said nothing. Both Sonic and Tails sighed, all four of them walked up the building and opened it. There was a big waiting area and Sonic walked up the receptionist who was a yellow bunny with long blonde hair, bright green eyes and some of her body was metal. She smiled up at Sonic as she turned her attention away from the laptop. "Good evening, my name is Bunnie. How may I help ya, Sugahog?"

"Hey" Sonic greeted. "Erm...I was wondering if you have a Amy Rose living here?"

Bunnie sighed sadly. "I'm afraid we do, the poor darlin'. She came to us a few weeks back, she tends a bit a little anti-social"

This caught his attention, he had a feeling that Amy was. "How was she when she came here?"

Bunnie eyed up Sonic and raised a brow. She went into one of her drawers and pulled out a file and handed it to him. He looked back at his friends as they quickly came over. Sonic was about to open the file, Bunnie stopped him quickly. "Before you open this...You won't like what you see, even we couldn't"

The blue hedgehog slowly opened up the file and gasped at the sight. Even Knuckles looked a bit horrified, there was a photo of Amy. She was covered in fresh burn marks while in a small puddle of blood, she was in a white gown like clothing and she looked like she was near death. Tails then pulled out a sheet of paper that at her information and this made his blue eyes widen.

"Guys...You might wanna see this" He says in shock.

 _Amelia Rose is a 16 year old female, who was found in the woods with burns and scars all over her body. She was in a near death situation on September 23rd. On her birthday. We have discovered that she was a known torture patient in the Knothole Asylum due to her injuries, and also that she was sexually abused at the age of thirteen and pregnant at 14. Her baby did survive the torture she had received and the baby was up for adoption shortly after the birth. She has been asked to be given medication to help her recover from this madness she had received by the hospital._

"Oh my gosh..." Rouge whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "That...that poor girl"

Bunnie nodded. She took the file away from them and out it back. "She has been trying her best to stay hidden from the world, she has said that she doesn't trust anyone. She can see into the future through her visions...due to all the electrocutions and bashing nails into her skull, she is very lucky to be alive"

"Is it okay if we see her?" Sonic says. "We need to talk with her"

Bunnie rose up from her chair and grabbed a few keys. "Follow me" Bunnie lead the way down the hall where loads of rooms were located. And Amy's door was right down the bottom of the number '666' They could all hear some faint music coming from the room. Bunnie took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

 _ **Amy's Room**_

Amy was sitting on her bedroom floor as she pulled out a Ouija board, trying to communicate with her dad, which she does from time to time. Her room was mainly black, but it did include a double bed with dark pink sheets and fluffy pillows. She had her own bathroom which had a shower and a bath inside of it, her own mini kitchen was put into the corner and a small tv. Her room was scented with lit scented candles which smelt like lavender. Amy was dressed up in her pyjamas which were a dark pink vest top, black shorts and black knee high socks.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Amy's ears perked up with the noise of her door. She heard the faint voice of Bunnie "Miss Rose, you have some visitors"

This make the pink hedgehog groan in annoyance. Oh, why can't those idiots leave her alone. She saw them coming anyway due to seeing it. "Oh fine...let them in...I give them five minutes"

The door was then unlocked from Bunnie's side and she let in the visitors. Amy's green eyes narrowed, just what do they want? "You're late for the battle" Knuckles grumbled impatiently.

"Pfft, I wasn't late" She muttered under her breath "I chose not to go"

Knuckles ignored her and continued. "You were told to come at 6pm, it's not 6:45! Thanks to you, we had to reschedule the fight for tomorrow!"

"Easy, Knux" Tails calmly said to his irritated friend. "Remember, we are here to inform her of the changes. Not the fight her in the child support home!"

This made Amy grin at this, that proves that Knuckles jumps to conclusions and acts like a loser. But then she whipped her head up at Tails for an explanation. "What changes?"

Sonic leaned against Amy's fridge, arms folded. "Rouge came up with an idea" He said, eyeing the confused hedgehog. "Princess Sally is a strong fighter, but are you strong enough to take her on? All four of us have been trained by her, we are just as skilled and powerful as she is"

Rouge continued. "So, I came up with an idea that you'll battle all four of us. And if you manage to beat us then you are strong enough to battle Princess Sally"

"Princess Sally approves of the idea!" Knuckles added in. "The battle will start tomorrow at 1pm! Don't you dare miss it!"

Then out of the blue, Sonic placed his hand on top of Amy's tiny one. This made Amy look up at the blue hedgehog with a small hint of pink in her cheeks. "You'll come tomorrow right?"

Maybe this won't be a bad idea? She sighed at the idea as she pulled her hand away from Sonic's "Does it look like I'm in any condition to fight?" She muttered. "I can't fight at all"

"Judging by what we got told" Tails started. "You have a gift"

Amy glared over at the kitsune as she got angry and raged up. "You know!? Who told you!?"

Rouge quickly placed her hands on Amy's shoulders. "Just calm down, Bunnie told us what we needed to know. Don't get yourself worked up"

"Whatever" Amy mumbled as she tore her attention back to her board. She picked up her little glass and swirled it around on the board "Is it okay if I sleep on it? I'm trying to communicate with my father"

"Why are you using that for?" Knuckles said, with fear in his voice. "Those are dangerous!"

Amy just rolled her eyes at this. She is doing this for a reason. What could happen to her anyway? She has been though worse than this! "As you can tell that I can have visions of the future and they aren't helping me locating my sister, like they are being blocked by something"

"Interesting" Tails said with interest "But how is talking with your dad gonna work?"

Amy didn't answer him as the small piece began to move on the board "Shhh" she said to crew. The words spelt out:

 **CABIN IN THE WOODS**

"Cabin? What cabin?" Rouge said to Amy. But she saw that Amy was writing on a piece of paper, she saw that she had so many notes and words everywhere.

Amy looked up at Sonic with narrowed eyes. "Tell that Princess of yours that I'll be there...But I need someone to collect me, I can't leave the building without a member of staff"

"Then how did you leave the first time" Knuckles added.

She chuckled at this a little as she put her board away. "I escaped out of the window"

This did make Sonic chuckle a bit. "I'll get ya tomorrow"

Amy nodded at this. But as soon as she put her board away, she started a feel lightheaded. She collapsed the floor as she started to scream at the top of her lungs, her body started to shake like she was having a seizure. Sonic and the others quickly sprung into action, Knuckles quickly pinned Amy to the floor to keep her steady "She needs help!"

Tails quickly ran out of the room to quickly grab a member of staff. Rouge was pinning Amy's legs to the floor while Sonic was panicking, he was looking all over the place for any source of medication. Amy continued to scream as blood began to pour out of her nose and mouth, Tails quickly returned with two staff members as they quickly found Amy's medication in her bathroom.

"Hold her still!" Yelled one of the nurses. She came out of the bathroom with a syringe and a pack of pills, the other nurse pushed Knuckles and Rouge out of the way.

The sight of the syringe and pills made Sonic look angry and sick of the sight. Amy was quickly poked into her arm by the needle while the other nurse popped the pill into Amy's mouth, shortly after a few seconds. Amy's screams stopped and was replaced by tears, the nurse carefully wiped the blood from Amy's nose and mouth. "She should be fine now"

"What the hell happened?" Knuckles questioned at this. He was so confused. "One second she was fine then-"

"It's because of the asylum" The nurse said. She looked over at them with sadness in her eyes. "These terrible attacks will happen to her every so often, I don't know what they did to her in that place but...according to the hospital, her brain still thinks she is getting shocked in a chair or bashed in the head"

Sonic felt pain hit him in his heart. He looked down at this crying girl on her floor, he carefully leaned down and rubbed her cheek. He looked up at his friend's with a serious look. "You guy's tell the Princess that I'm gonna stay here. I can't leave her on her own like this. Tell her at I'm not sure Amy will be up for this fight tomorrow"

Tails nodded. "Of course"

The two nurses saw that Amy will be fine in Sonic's hands, while Tails and his two friends leave the room as they closed the door. Sonic looked down at Amy as her tears came to a stop but she still had her eyes shut. He carefully picked her up into his arms and slowly placed her into her bed, he felt disgusted about how she was treated. "Gosh...I feel so bad now"

He looked at Amy's sleeping form and he had admit. She looks cute while she sleeps, he tucked the sheets up to her chest. He didn't wanna risk putting them up to her neck just in case she kicks off again, he made his over to her chair and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm glad that people are enjoying the story and there will be more to come! Enjoy!**_

Later that night, Sonic still kept his eyes on Amy's sleeping form. She has been asleep for over 3 hours since her painful yet frighting attack, he looked at her clock on her wall which read: 9.00pm. He had never seen anything so scary in his life, at this point he now feels really bad for her. She really does need help and a lot of it. His ears dropped as he saw the scars but only one scar looking more worse than the others.

On the back of her neck.

He saw the faded pink scar, it was at least 6 inches long and it travel down her back. And he believes there are more but he doesn't wanna find out. "Whatever they did to her...must of been too much for her to handle"

As Sonic was deep into thought, Amy started to twitch in her sleep and started to groan quietly. "N-No...stay away...Don't touch me"

 _ **Amy's Dream:**_

 _Amy was running for her life through the cold and damp hallway of the asylum. The building was dark and cold, and she was being chased by the asylum workers. She escaped her cell while their backs were turned and made a break for it, but now they are hot on her tail. But she didn't see this worker coming from a different direction and grabbed her by her arms roughly yet painfully. She screamed as she struggled "Let me go! I'm not insane!"_

 _The worker just grinned as the rest of the members caught up with them. "Oh really? Let's do another test and find out, shall we?"_

 _The pink hedgehog screamed and cried as she was being pulled into the testing room which has haunted her for years. There was a dentist like chair right in the centre of the room, there was a big electric machine in the corner that controlled the electric torture method. There was also a small table that held a long nail and a hammer. Amy's eyes just shrunk at the sight as she continued to struggle "Please let me go!"_

 _The workers ignored her begging as they quickly strapped her to the dentist chair, and the cables were quickly attached to her brain. Her tears fell from her eyes as she prepared herself for the pain. The worker smirked as he quickly flicked the switch and the machine came on._

 _Amy gave out a blood screeching scream, as the electricity was shocking her brain painfully. "Ahhhhhhh! Please stop! Ahhhhhh!"_

 _"Stop? We only just got started" The worker said as he grabbed the long nail and the hammer. He placed the sharp end of the nail against Amy's forehead. "Scream again...we love it when you scream" Then he bashed the nail through Amy's skull which did make her scream more._

 _Amy's screaming got more worse as the electrocutes got more painful. Blood dripped down her face and onto her white gown, burns started to form where she was getting electrocuted. But then, she felt one of the guys started to touch her sexually up her thigh. She cried even more. "Don't touch me! Ahhhhhh!"_

 _"You belong here" He whispered, huskily as he unzipped his pants. "You'll always belong here!"_

 _And then Amy slipped into darkness._

 _ **Dream end:**_

Amy gasped as she woke up, she quickly jumped from her bed and ran for the bathroom. Sonic quickly saw her spring up from her bed and he also caught the noise of vomit, he slowly made his way to Amy who was in the bathroom. He saw that she leaning over the toilet throwing up, he leaned down and slowly rubbed her back in circles to help sooth her pain, Amy didn't even fight him as she vomited again. Sonic grabbed some tissue and handed it over to her. "You okay?"

Amy sniffled as she wiped her mouth. Her tears returned as she turned her jade gaze over at Sonic. "Bad memory...my worst one"

Sonic carefully helped Amy to her feet and back into her bed. She took a few deep breaths to clam her stomach, Amy looked over at Sonic as she saw that he sat next to her. "What was the memory about?"

She tensed up slightly. Her fur stuck up slightly from the fear as she gulped, she has never been alone with a boy before...But he was a cute one at that. She hugged her knees as she pulled them to her chest. "I-I was thirteen at the time, I was being chased down the hall during my first attempt of escaping" She said. "T-They caught me just before I got to the doors...I got carried into the torture chamber, I felt them put the cables to my head..." Tears started to leak from her eyes, she felt Sonic put an arm around her. "They shocked my brain at full power...I also felt the nail pierce my skull. Shortly after...I got raped while being tortured"

Sonic's eyes widen in shock as he eyed this crying girl. He wrapped his second arm around her front, joining his other hand to connect. "I'm so sorry"

Amy soon found herself feeling warm while in his arms. She sighed as she continued. "After the torture...I slipped into a coma for a good two months, I just wanted to die...But it didn't end there" She bit her lip as she shifted slightly. "I got pregnant when I turned fourteen...I-I gave birth to my son but I never got to see him. They took him away before I even got to see him!"

The blue hedgehog growled in anger. First, Amy gets tortured, then raped and got pregnant at such a young age, and she never got to see her son. "And as for your gift?"

"The more torture I got...The more I saw things" She muttered. "I managed to escape a few weeks ago, thanks to my visions. But I am being hunted down by those workers, I can't stay in one place. Plus, I even had a vision that my mother told everyone that I was dead. She will be dead when I see her..."

"Don't say things like that!" Sonic yelled slightly.

Amy sighed angrily, she left Sonic's arms and got into her bed. Pulling the sheets up to chest as she laid on her pillow. "I just...hate what she did to me. She's as good as dead when I see her" Amy then shut her eyes and fell asleep.

Sonic looked over at Amy and then the chair. He nodded once as he took off his uniform and shoes, he was only left in his socks and boxers. He slowly made his way on the right side of Amy's bed and laid his head on the fluffy pillow. He staid on top of her sheets and he closed his eyes, but then he felt a sudden weight form on his chest. He opened one emerald eye and saw that Amy's head was resting on his chest, he could tell that the memory had scared her. He slowly wrapped his arm around her as he let her stay there as he fell asleep.

 _ **Next Morning**_

Sonic and Amy were still sleep peacefully in each others arms, his arm was still wrapped around her. The pink hedgehog groaned as she slowly started to wake up, she yawned as she slowly got out of her bed. She totally forgot that Sonic was in the room as she started to undress herself as she walked into the bathroom to wash up.

Sonic's ears flickered as he heard a door open. He groaned as he stretched his aching limbs, he shook his head to wake himself up even more-

"AHHHHHHH!"

Sonic quickly looked up to see Amy. In a silky black lace bra with the matching panties, he felt pain come to his nose as a speck of blood came out. He blushed brightly as he covered his face. Even with all those scars, she was still beautiful. "God damn it Amy!"

"I forgot you were here!" She cried out, covering her parts. "Get out!"

He quickly grabbed his clothes and made a dash for the bathroom. Amy blushed brightly as she grabbed her clean clothes for the day, she put on a black bra like shirt that shows of her slender figure, black skinny jeans, her black converse shoes and a black leather jacket. She applied black eye shadow with mascara, she grabbed her black eye-liner and drew upside down triangles under her eyes. She grinned at her look. "Perfect!"

The door opened as Sonic came out, still blushing from what happened. He looked over at Amy as he smiled a bit "Ready to go? We still have a while till the battle...if you are still up for it?"

Amy nodded. "I'll be okay...But I know I will win"

Sonic chuckled as he opened the door for her. "After you"

The girl blushed a little as she nodded. She left her room with Sonic close behind, the door shut automatically. Sonic asked her if she wanted a bite to eat which she said yes to. They both left the child support home as they made their way to the town for breakfast, Amy can't but her finger on it but...why is Sonic making her less angry? She has never felt this way before for over 5 years, she gulped as she walked closer to him and...wrapped her arm into his. Sonic looked down at Amy with confusion but smiled down at her, this girl needs protection and he will make sure she stays safe. He secured her arm into his as they continued their walk.

As they walked. Amy stopped as her eyes glassed over as a vision took her sight, Sonic looked down at her as he kept her steady. "Amy? Amy!?"

/

 _Sonic and Amy were eating their food in total silence at a restaurant called Lil Jacks, then out of the corner of Amy's eyes. She saw someone dressed up in a white lab coat with a very sinister look on his face. It was an Asylum worker! She gasped as Sonic looked at her. "Amy? What's wrong?"_

 _"I need to get out of here!" She cried out. "Get me out of here!"_

 _Sonic didn't understand what she was talking about until he saw an Asylum worker sneak up on Amy and grabbed her roughly. "Hey! Let her go!"_

 _The worker just smirked widely, with Amy struggling against his grip. "She belongs with us...she has no need to be in the outside world" Then he stroked Amy's cheek in a sexual way. "Besides, she gives the best offspring"_

 _Amy looked away from him with tears leaking from her eyes. He made her feel so small at this moment. "Get...off...me!"_

 _"Not a chance, sweet cheeks" He says, grabbing her bottom. "You are in luck, I brought the machine with me!"_

 _Amy's eyes shrunk when he said that. Sonic quickly pushed the worker off of Amy, grabbed her and ran away as she cried into his fur._

 _/_

"AMY!" Amy shook her head as the vision faded, she looked up at Sonic in fear. Sonic finally knew what happened, he took a deep breath. "What did you see?"

Amy gripped his arm tighter as the fear overtook her. "That place you had in mind...they will find me there. Just take me to the battle please?"

He nodded as he kept hold of her, they both sped walked through the town towards the battle meet up. Sonic kept his eyes and ears open just in case, there is no way that someone will hurt Amy...Not on his watch.


	5. Chapter 5

It was quiet walk between the two hedgehogs. Not a word was said, Amy still held onto Sonic's arm mainly out of fear. That last vision did frighten her a little but she did see that Sonic was looking around the area just in case. They soon approached the school which did confuse the pink hedgehog. Sonic mentioned on the way here that the field turns into a battle field, which did make Amy grin at this. They both walked through the school hallways and all of the students were lined up as they made a pathway for them both. Cream saw Amy as she smiled at her, which Amy did return a little. "I'm not sure if I can do this" Amy whispered, just enough for Sonic to hear. "I know this is for my father but..."

"You'll be fine, Amy" Sonic answered, looking back at her. "We maybe strong but you have a gift. That puts us at a disadvantage"

Amy knew he was right. But she is not prepared for this at all! She has no fighting skills! She sighs at this. She is doomed. Soon, both hedgehogs made it out to the school field and it did turn into a battle field. Students filled the seats with some cheers, mainly for Sally to win the fight. Amy gulped as she slowly walked up onto the field and she came face-to-face with Knuckles, who was on the opposite side. She knows that this guy was all muscle but no brains. "Pfft, so you did turn up after all?" Knuckles grunted, cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna turn you to mush"

What Knuckles _didn't_ know was that Amy, was flicking through her visions to see what moves he will be using. She grinned with a chuckle. "You are forgetting one thing...I have the gift of the future. So...I think it's gonna be _you_ who will turn into the mush"

This made his eye twitch, he roared in anger as he started off the battle. The whole school was starting to cheer on the battle. Knuckles ran up to Amy as he was about to throw in a punch, but Amy quickly dodged it with a side step and this make Knuckles land flat on his stomach. Amy took this as her moment, she quickly jumped up into the air and landed feet first on Knuckles' back. This made him yell out in pain as he used his strength to pick himself up, he grabbed Amy's leg and threw her into a nearby wall.

She quickly used her feet against the wall before she crashed into it. "You call that an attack? Are you a mouse?"

Knuckles went to charge for her again, but when he was about to hit her, she had slipped away. The crowd looked shocked at what they were seeing. Amy appeared behind Knuckles and smashed him on the back of his head with her kick. Knuckles flew over to the wall and made a strong impact with it. This make him grunt in pain as he slipped onto the floor, Amy saw that he has had enough and made her way over to him. Knuckles growled as he held onto his arm. "How did you-"

Amy then grabbed him by the throat roughly and held him up. Her dark jade eyes looked into his purple ones. "I told you I can see the future...This is for calling me _insane!_ " Then she threw him to the floor while still holding his throat, she panted as she let him go.

Knuckles coughed up some saliva as he tried to get some air back into his lungs. Rouge quickly flew over to the hothead as she helped him up and she eyed Amy. "For an experienced fighter...You do well"

The pink hedgehog just shrugged as she flipped her quills. "Yeah? Well, I don't want to waste my energy on you dorks"

"I agree" Tails said, hovering above them. "I think she should battle Princess Sally now! She beaten Knuckles, who the strongest out of all of us!"

Sally then approached the battle field as everyone fell silent. She walked to the opposite side of the field as she smiled over at Amy. "I'm keeping my word"

This made Amy grin, she clicked her fingers and the hammer appeared in her hand. She quickly swung it over her hand as it rested on her shoulder. "Glad to know, let's get this over and done with!"

Sally nodded. She pulled out her sword as she went in for a charge attack on Amy, but to Sally's surprise, Amy dodged it easily. Sally is aware of Amy's ability but to use it in the fight? She is gonna struggle but she can't be beaten in front of the school and her people, she needs to remain calm and not think of her attacks on Amy. "Do you really think that using your gift is gonna beat me?"

Amy growled. She began to swing the hammer at Sally who avoided all the attacks with such grace and style.

While the battle was taking place. The Mythical Four were watching from the sidelines as Tails was treating Knuckles' wounds, Sonic has noticed that Amy has a good fighting style but it's not gonna be enough against Sally, Rouge was too busy cooing over Knuckles than looking over at the fight. "Rouge...Please, I'm fine"

"Knuckles, just let me help..." The bat flushed up slightly, kissing him on his head.

This made him blush at her action. Normally, these two yell and curse at each other but she has been acting different lately. Soon, a scream broke out in the battle field. Everyone turned their attention to the two females. Amy was laying flat on the floor with a deep gash on her right arm, the blood dripped down her arm at a rapid pace. Sally narrowed her eyes down at Amy. "You are too weak to challenge me...Using your gift is not gonna help you"

Amy slowly got up to her feet, while holding her arm. The hammer disappeared into thin air as her jade eyes glassed over.

 **Vision**

 _"So weak...so vulnerable. You seriously think that beating your own sister is gonna be enough?" laughed a green hedgehog_

 _Amy panted as she glared over at this guy. She knows who he is and what he had done to her. "Please, Scourge. First, you nearly killed my friends and now you side with my sister?! You sick bastard!"_

 _Scourge just laughed as he pushed Amy hard. "Rosy is my baby, I will never abandon her. Now...how is my son doing?"_

 _"You leave **my** son out of this!" Amy yelled, getting up from the floor. "Where is my sister!?"_

 _The green hedgehog just clicked his fingers. Rosy came out of the trees, holding a large green hammer in her grasp. She smirked as she saw her sister, Rosy saw all of the scars that Amy had on her body. "Now, isn't this a nice sight? Little Amy is here! How was the asylum? I heard you had some lovely treatment there"_

 _Amy soon felt Scourge's hand grasp her throat. She glared over at Rosy, full of hatred. "Why did you do it?! Our father loved us!"_

 _"Oh no he didn't" Rosy sneered, still holding onto the green hammer. She walked over at slapped Amy across the face hard. "He had what was coming to him, after what he did"_

 **End of Vision**

"Amy!?"

Amy soon shook herself out of her vision and saw that she was surrounded by Sonic and the others. The pink hedgehog saw that Tails was treating her wound but her eyes staid on Sally who was walking away. She knew she lost the fight and now she will never know about her father's murder. But the vision she had, gave her a new lead. She gently shoved Tails away after he finished treating her arm.

Rouge gently placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. "What was that about?"

"I...I...I have to go" Amy chocked. She ran out of the battle field and out of the school.

Sally looked back to see Amy running away from the whole thing. Four pairs of eyes looked up at their princess, she nodded over at the Mythical Four. "Bring her to me at once! Find her and bring her here!"

Sonic quickly sped off with his three friend's not too far behind. With Sonic's speed, they can find her quickly. Within seconds, they had found Amy sitting on the curb with her ears pinned to her head. They all heard sobs escape her, Rouge slowly approached her and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

Amy wiped her tears away. But she kept her head down. "After the fight...I saw something in my vision...It was my sister and the horrible bastard who impregnated me a few years back"

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles also made their way to Amy and listened in. Amy sighed as she slowly got up. "I'm not sure where they are but...they are working together, I think they are gonna take your lives before they see me"

"We'll give them a fight!" Knuckles grunted, arms folded but careful of his injuries.

"Easy Knux" Tails said. His blue eyes scanned over at Amy, who was now facing him. "I'm pretty sure they won't go that far. Now, Princess Sally wants to see you"

Amy rolled her eyes but followed them anyway.

/

Sally was back in her quarters, drinking a cup of tea. She didn't mean to hurt the poor girl, but she had to be taught a lesson. Soon, a black hedgehog came through her quarters and smiled over at her. "Princess, are you awaiting for someone?"

The princess blushed a little at him, while drinking from her cup. "Yes Shadow, I see that you are keeping well?"

"Very well" Shadow said "I am sorry for being absent. Due to murder of Professor Rose a few years back, I can't focus on anything else"

 _KNOCK!_

"Come in" Sally said.

The door opened up and it was the Mythical Four with Amy in tow. The pink hedgehog sat in the chair in front of the princess but didn't look up at her, Sonic stood next to Amy as he looked at Sally. "Just like you asked"

"Thank you" Sally nods. Sonic moved away and stood next to his friends while teasing Shadow at the same time, Sally looked at Amy with a sigh. "I have a reason for asking you here"

"Do you now?" Amy snarled, still refusing to make eye contact. "So you can beat my ass again? Or am I too _weak_?"

Sally sighs again. This girl is too hard to deal with but she has to try. "I may have beaten you in the fight but...I am willing to tell you some parts"

This grabbed Amy's attention fast. She looked at the ground squirrel with a small smile. "Okay..."

"Your father was a good man. He was very much loved from what I remember" Sally started, even the Mythical Four were listening to this. "But he had made two deadly hammers back in his younger days. The Piko-Piko hammer and the Death-Poison hammer, the one you have is the Piko-Piko hammer. Which was used to kill your father but left with his body"

Amy nodded. Sally continued the story. "The Piko-Piko hammer is not as strong as its counterpart but it still holds great power. Just enough to stop the Death-Poison hammer from doing anymore damage. This hammer...helps track down it's evil twin"

Amy's eyes widen at this information. "But how does it-"

"I have asked you here...to train you and help with your hammer abilities" Sally says with a smile. "But in order to use it properly, you need to change your dark ways into happy ones. The Piko-Piko hammer is powered by love and trust, you _need_ to put trust in others"

"But Princess Sally, what are we going to do?" Rouge protests. She hates not doing anything in order to help. "We can't just not help!"

Sally ignores Rouge's anger, she looks over at Sonic. "Sonic, take Amy to your place for the night. I will tell everyone tomorrow about the plan"

Sonic nodded. "Have a good night everyone" Then he gently grabbed Amy's arm and left the quarters.

Knuckles, Tails and Rouge also left to go home. Sally is aware of the situation that Amy is in and she will help her get out of it, she clenched her fist and her teeth. "Amy is coming for you, Rosy. She will be a trained Mythical Four member when she is done with you..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Back with a new chapter, was in a little of a writer's block but if people wanna get me some chapter ideas then feel free to send me a private message. Time to meet the family in this chapter, enjoy!**_

Amy's mind was all over the place. The hammer she holds, can track down its counterpart. But how can she learn to love and trust people after what had happened to her? She felt Sonic guide her down a street that she is not aware of, she knows that he is taking her to his home. Her green eyes scanned the area in case she sees anything, her visions haven't flicked through her eyes for a while now.

Sonic turned his head slightly at Amy, who was still clutching his arm. "You okay, Amy? You've been quiet"

"I'm just...thinking" She says, quietly. "Everything that Sally has said...Could it be true? I mean, the hammer can find its twin-"

Sonic just chuckled to himself. She sure knows how to talk and doesn't know when to stop. "Calm down, Amy. Sally knows what she's talking about, we are all gonna help out"

This made Amy smile a little. Then they stopped talking until she gasped at this big house. The house was at least 3 floors high with large windows with a big balcony on the 2nd floor. Big gold gates blocked outside the front, a big front yard filled with rose bushes of all different colours. Amy looked over at the blue hedgehog. "I never knew you were...wealthy"

"Eh not really" He said, pushing in the door code to open the gates. "It was a gift from Sally"

The gates opened. Both Sonic and Amy walked up towards the house and the gates shut automatically, the pink hedgehog felt a little nervous. "I take it...you don't live alone?"

"Na, my mom and my siblings live here" He said, smiling. "Don't worry. You'll be fine"

Sonic opened the front door for Amy. She walked through at a slow pace and she kept her gaze to the floor. She felt Sonic walk past her and started to look around. "Mom!? Sonia!? Manic!?" He yelled out.

No one answered.

"Hmm, looks like they aren't here right no-"

"Hey bro!" Sonic jumped out of his skin, as he turned around and faced his brother.

Sonic growled. "Manic! Why do that to me every time?"

Amy saw that Sonic's brother was not like him at all. He was a green hedgehog with amber eyes, slick back quills. Some of his quills were spiked up on his head, he had a few piercings on his ears and he was wearing some punk rock clothing. Manic just chuckled at Sonic. "Cause it's fun!...I never knew you had a girlfriend"

This made both hedgehogs blush. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"...Yet" Manic teased. He winked over at Amy as he walked over to her. "Hey chick, what's your name?"

This made Amy feel a little uneasy and Sonic saw this. He jabbed a finger in Manic's chest and gave him a stern look. "Don't call her chick! Her name is Amy"

"Geez chill out!" Manic said, putting his hands up in defence.

Soon, the back door had opened up and two female hedgehogs walked in. One of the females was a dark purple hedgehog with bright pink hair with bright blue eyes, she was wearing an old college t-shirt with ripped jeans and black flat shoes. The other hedgehog was lavender furred with dark purple hair with emerald eyes, she was in a dark blue summer dress with blue sandals. "Oh? Sonic you're home!"

Amy grew even more uneasy at this. She hates being around new people, she gulped as she looked at the two females. "Umm...hey"

"Mom...This is Amy, Sally has informed me that she needs to sleep here tonight" Sonic said, turning back at Amy. "Amy, this is my sister, Sonia. And my mother, Aleena"

Aleena smiled warmly over at Amy. "Nice to meet you, Amy"

Sonia, on the other hand, folded her arms. She looked at Amy up and down with a sneer. "What is up with that outfit? And those scars?"

Amy's head snapped and looked at Sonia in the eyes. She glared over slightly. "Excuse me?"

"Sonia!" Sonic warned. He could already feel the tension between the two females. "Don't even start"

Sonia eyed her brother. Manic and Aleena sighed at this, this is what Sonia does. She tends to judge people by their looks and style of clothing. "Dear, leave the girl alone"

Amy growled at Sonia. "How dare you judge me! Who do you think you are!"

"Well, I know who you are...Murderer" Sonia flipped her hair with a glare. "The mad girl who escaped from the asylum. Oh yes, I saw it on the news"

Amy's hands shook as she looked at them. All she could see was the blood of her father on them, she looked back at Sonia with tears in her eyes and her ears flattened on her head. "I'm not a killer..."

"Pfft, then why were you at the scene?" Sonia questioned, glaring. "With the weapon next to his body?"

"It wasn't me!" Amy cried out. Which made Sonia flinch back. "It was my crazy older sister! How freaking dare you call me a killer!"

Sonic carefully placed his hands on Amy's shoulders, to hopefully calm her down. "Amy...calm down, don't get yourself worked up" Then he looked over at his sister. "Apologise"

"No way...I said my piece" Then she left for the stairs and went up them.

Aleena sighed. She walked over towards Amy and rubbed her back slightly. "Don't worry about her, she is a little judgemental"

"A little? More like a demon who is on her cycle" Amy sneered "How dare she even..."

Manic just chuckled at Amy's rant. He already likes this girl but she does creep him out a little. He looked over at his brother and grinned "She's a tough one bro" He says "She's a keeper"

This made the blue hedgehog blush brightly, he was speechless. His green eyes looked over at Amy who was talking with his mother, even if she has been through so much in her past life, she still looked pretty to him. "Umm...I'm gonna take her to the quest room"

Aleena broke her talk with Amy and smiled over at her son. "Oh? Of course, I'll get dinner started soon. Have fun you two" And then she left for the kitchen with Manic hot on her heels, ready to help out.

Both Sonic and Amy started to slowly make their way up the stairs. Sonic held onto Amy's hand as he guided her up towards the 3rd floor of the house, he glanced over at Sonia's room who was in there, brushing her hair. Amy just glared at Sonia as she let go of Sonic's hand and walked into her room. "Just who do you think you are?" She said, with a hint of anger in her voice.

Sonia put her brush down on her dressing table and turned to Amy. "I don't like the fact that my own brother...brought an insane person to our house"

"I'm not insane!" Amy yelled out. "You don't even know what I've been through! I have only known you for five seconds and already you want me out of here! I don't have a choice"

Sonia's glance turned and saw Sonic in her doorway, arms folded. "And let me guess, this was your betrothed Sally's orders?"

"For the _last_ time, Sonia. Me and Sally are _not_ betrothed anymore" He says, glaring. "I never liked her that way and she understands"

Amy felt jealous rise a little when Sonia said that. So, Sonic and Sally were betrothed once before? Her jade eyes looked back at Sonia and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Look, I'm sorry that you don't like the way I look or what I am. I don't have a choice to stay here, and besides, I'm only here for one night"

The dark pink hedgehog said nothing. She turned away and went back to brushing her hair. "But I'm only gonna say this once...change your ways"

And on that note, Sonic and Amy left her room and went into an empty room on the left. The door opened and it showed a double bed with plain white sheets, a big open window, a bathroom and a big tv. Amy sat down on the bed and Sonic went and sat on the floor in front of her, he saw that she looked a little upset and he could see it in her eyes. She summoned the hammer with a flick of the wrist, and placed it next to the chest of drawers."Hey...don't worry about her-"

"It's not your sister I'm worried about..." She said, quietly.

Sonic blinked. "Oh? Then what is it?"

Amy sighed. She pulled up her knees close to her chest and laid her chin on top of them. "I'm worried about my son"

Sonic then remembered what he read back at the children's home. He got up from the floor and sat next to her. "What is that you are worried about him?"

"I just hope that...he's in a good home with people that love him" She whispered. "I want to see him one day-" She stopped as her eyes glassed over.

/

 _Amy and Sonic were in the park playing with a little hedgehog boy, he looked around 2-3 years of age. He had dark emerald fur with hint's of pale pink, 3 bangs on his forehead with slick back quills. He was in a cute blue shirt with a cute monster on the front, with grey shorts and little brown sneakers. And his eyes were a bright mint green. He was a happy boy as he was playing with his ball on the grass._

 _"Kyan! Give to ball to me!" Sonic said with a smile._

 _Kyan giggled as he kicked the ball over to Sonic as they started to play a little game of football. Amy was watching from the sidelines who also wore a smile on her face, even she looked different. She wore a plain white shirt with purple skinny jeans and white flats, even her quills were up in a stylish ponytail and she was more happier. This was her first outing with her little boy, and his adoptive parents allow her to have access to her son._

 _Soon, Kyan abandoned his game with Sonic for a second. He ran over towards his birth mother and hugged her tight. "I love you momma"_

 _Amy's eyes swelled up in tears as she hugged him back. "I love you too, Kyan"_

 _/_

Amy's visioned ended as she started to smile slightly. "Kyan..."

"Who?" Sonic questioned.

"My son...his name is Kyan" She said. "My visioned showed us playing with him...and it looks like I'm gonna meet him soon"

Sonic chuckled slightly as he put his arm around her. He was happy to hear this. "Well, I can ask Tails tomorrow if he can track him down if you want?"

Amy looked up at him with a huge smile, the biggest she has ever given. "Really?! You mean it?!"

"Of course! Kyan has every right to meet his birth mother, I'm sure Tails can track him down"

Out of the blue, Amy gave Sonic a big hug which made him blush. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as he smiled, he can tell that Amy is not a cold hearted person but she still has some issues to work on. They both broke apart when a knock was heard at the door, the door opened and Sonia walked through with a small pile of clothes and a make-up bag.

"You're right" She said, looking at Amy. "I don't know what you've been through. And I'm sorry for what I said...Here, you can have these"

Amy took the clothes from Sonia. She smiled at the female. "Thank you" She got up and went into the bathroom to try on the clothes. After a few minutes, she came out in the clothes. Sonic blushed brightly while Sonia grinned at her work. Amy was totally different like she was only seconds ago. Amy was wearing a magenta coloured blouse with some white squared markings, a pale white skirt that stopped above her knees and strapped heels that were the same shade as her blouse.

Her make up was different too. Instead of black, she had dark purple eye shadow on her eye lids with pink lip gloss.

"Wow...Amy, you look"

"I know...I look like a Christmas fairy" She says, feeling a little embarrassed. She saw that Sonia had quickly left the two of them alone and went downstairs

Sonic chuckled a little as he rubbed her cheek a little. "No...You look beautiful" Amy smiled with blush rising in her cheeks. And neither of them noticed...the Piko-Piko hammer glowed slightly.

 _ **Here is Amy's outfit for those who want to see, it can be found on this page:**_ ** _/casual-outfits/_**


End file.
